'
I'm going to start the walkthough of Lego Batman School Training: The Video Game. First Day:Level 1 *Cutscene:Batman and Robin are walking though The School's Hallway. Batman sees Professor Qurriel and waves to him. Robin walks away to Professor Arthur. Gameplay:Use the Wand to open a door to the Wand Teacher. Pick out a wand for both of them. Use the Wand to move a Potion Pot out of the way. Use Robin's Flying Lessons to fly to a edge. The Wand Teacher will walk to you. *Cutscene:The Wand Teacher walks to them and shows them to The Partol to the End. He shows them a way to turn off the patrol. Batman throws the cards into the partol and pulls the lever turning it off. The Wand Teacher pulls out two more cards and hands them to Batman. Batman hands him a dollar. The Wand Teacher gives him one more card and walks away. Gameplay:Blow up The Patrol to the End. The Wand Teacher turns bad and shots Batman. Shot him turning him good again. Grab the teacher and throw him down a trapdoor and into The Bottom Jail. *Cutscene:The Wand Teacher grabs the bars and slaps it. Batman shuts the lid to the trapdoor. The Teacher jumps to try to open it. Minkit:The Bottom Jail Hatch Red Brick:Super Wand A Double Take-off:Level 2 *Cutscene:Batman and Professor Qurriel are in Professor Qurriel's Part Shop. Batman grabs the bell and throws it at a button. A light blasts though The School. Batman laughs as Professor Qurriel turns into Professor Voldemort as he is the on who turned him evil Gameplay:Use the dark magic to spin some pants to open a passage to The Yard. Walk to Professor Hinge. He will push you backwards. Push him backwards into The Flower Gate. *Cutscene:Professor Hinge rubs his head in pain and sees Professor Molly and falls to ground. Batman and Professor Voldemort laugh at his pain. Robin smacks Batman and turns him back to good. Batman and Robin hit Professor Voldemort and he hits The Graveyard giving him a idea for The Tri-Wizard Toument. Robin hears his idea and runs to Batman to tell him the news. Gameplay:Run to The Graveyard and shot Professor Voldemort into a Potion Pot. He comes out Flying Professor Qurriel form as a boss battle. Shot him until he falls to the ground. *Cutscene:Batman helps Professor Qurriel up and takes him to The School's Nurse. Minkit:Potion Pot Red Brick:Double Fly The First Toument:Level 3 *Cutscene:Batman and Dr. Moody are in The Dark Forest. Batman gives Dr. Moody a Wand Teacher Card. Dr. Moody looks at it and shows him it's a pitcure of The Patrol to the End. Batman grabs the card and throws it to the ground. It turns into The Patrol to the End. Batman grabs some cards and throw them in and pulls a lever. It turns back into a card. Batman puts the card into his Jacket Pocket. Batman hands him a card saying "The First Toument is near". Gameplay:Use The Partol to the End Card to suck in some of the forest and pull the switch. Turn it back into a card and pick it up. Throw it at a Card Switch. *Cutscene:Batman hands Dr. Moody a card. Dr. Moody shows Batman the card. Batman sees that it is The Partol of the End card. Dr. Moody throws it down turing it to the end. Gameplay:Blow up the partol to the end card. Pick it up and run away into a buliding. Give the card to Robin. *Cutscene:Robin puts the card into his pocket to keep it safe. Minkit:The Partol to the End Red Brick:Super Flying The Monster Truck:Level 4 *Cutscene:The Dementor is driving a Monster Truck when it sees Batman and Robin in the way. The Skeleton pulls Batman and Robin's Car into The Claw of Death. Gameplay:You are inside The Dementor's Monster Truck on the claw going down at the fire. Jump to The Claw and pull it out and destory the claw. *Cutscene:Batman watches The Claw and his car rise to the suface. Batman opens the claw door to the hatch. Batman walks though The Car Shaft. Batman reaches the top and hits Dementor making him fly to The Skeleton Tower ready for the final attack. Batman takes control of the monster truck. Gameplay:Drive the vehicles though the busy streets until you reach The Vehicle Shop. *Cutscene:Batman pulls the truck to a stop at The Knight Bus. Batman hits the bus and the driver falls out of. Minkit:The Dementor's Monster Truck Power Brick:Super Speed Professor Qurriel's Great Escape:Level 5 *Cutscene:Professor Qurriel are flying in his jet plane and hits The School and falls into a train runing though The School. Batman runs though the train. Gameplay:Run though the train to Professor Qurriel. Unlock the cage and Professor Qurriel escapes from the train. Run to the top of the train and in the first part. Pull some switchs stoping the train at Platform 1/6. *Cutscene:Batman stops the train and falls out of the train. Batman pulls a switch at Platform 1/6. Workmen run and fix the train. Batman pulls a movie poster off the wall. Professor Qurriel walks to him and they start walking across the platform. Gameplay:Use the Wand to move a movie poster onto the wall. Run onto the 6:00 Express. *Cutscene:Batman and Professor Qurriel hands them the tickets. They sit down and enjoy the ride. Minkit:The 6:00 Express Power Brick:4 years of training Category:Walkthough